


Pidge Is Gay

by CaceyDoesThings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But only in my author notes cause im dumb, Explicit Language, F/F, Fuck off lemme project, Fuck the system, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I love pidge with all my heart lemme make them gay, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Perfect baby who did nothing wrong, Pidge is asexual agender homoromantic, Serith is a random name I came up with idk, Strong language in author notes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theyll date a fuckin moth girl is they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaceyDoesThings/pseuds/CaceyDoesThings
Summary: Pidge realizes they're gay and agender. Because of MothLady alien. MothLady accepts them. Because who the fuck said aliens have to follow human concept of gender. Fuck that shit! Pidge is gay and is dating moth gal! Fuck the system! Also Matt is kind of a douche in this. BUT GAY MOTH GAL YE AH?





	Pidge Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it I'm posting this now before I lose the courage. Here's my gay ramblings. I'll probably update really soon so if you want Pidge's gay awakening and Keith being jealous because mothman bookmark this or something. Idk. Hope yall enjoy this dumb shit.

Pidge stood silently beside the rest of Voltron as they were surrounded by recently freed civilians. Normally Pidge would be happy to celebrate and learn about the planet's technology and nature but something felt wrong lately. Everytime Matt said “Katie” or Lance said “She's our nerd.” It felt wrong. As the crowd thickened Pidge silently swept through the throng of aliens. The chanting and cheers becoming a dull ring and the collective movements of the crowd becoming slight jostles as Pidge shoved through the crowd. So many voices. So many people soon to be calling them… “Katie.” As soon as Matt returned everyone started saying Katie instead of Pidge. It felt wrong but they didn't have the guts to bring it up, let alone linger on the thoughts that came along with wondering why.

Pidge looked up and realized they were out of the crowd. Looking back they noticed they were quite a distance from the crowding civilians. Surely a walk through the nearby forest couldn't hard anyone, right? They slowly turned and pushed into the densely packed trees. The soft pale greens of the surrounding nature was calming. The steady yet soft trickle of a nearby stream easing Pidge's confusing thoughts. They walked a bit further, quietly and slightly cautiously as this was a fairly new planet for them. Coran had mentioned perhaps dangerous wildlife but he was known for having information that was… lacking updates. 

“Who… who are you?” The fragile voice snapped Pidge from their thoughts and they looked around for the voice, startled to find an alien about their size staring back with wide eyes. They had a pale purple skin tone, oddly different from the previous throng of aliens. Soft looking strands of what seemed like hair with a striking resemblance to moss stemmed from their head and curled around their face. Long antennae that ended in feathery fur extended from their rounded eyebrows. They had almost comically short arms that ended in four clawed fingers. Large moth-like wings extended from their abdomen and were pressed close to them in such a manner that Pidge nearly missed them. Their legs were somewhat stubby, wide, and soft; ending in feet that appeared to be hooves. They had a confused expression and gently waved a hand in front of Pidge's face, snapping them out of their stupor.

“Oh! Sorry… I'm… I'm Pidge.” The alien beamed at them, their four semi-compound eyes squinting slightly as their smile reached them. 

“Ah! What a lovely name! I'm Serith!” Pidge smiled softly at them, slightly amused at how similar they were to many accounts of Mothman. “Where are you from? Your technology seems very advanced to our planet's!” 

“Oh, well, I'm from Earth but I'm here with Voltron,” Pidge paused to see if they had a reaction to that but their face remained in a beaming smile, “we have Altean technology.” 

“How lovely! If I may ask, wh-” They were cut off by a voice yelling into the forest.

“Katie!! Katie!” The corner of Pidge's lips twitched into a frown as they turned to see Matt stumbling his way through the lush undergrowth. Pidge turned to say farewell to Serith but they had disappeared, much to Pidge's chagrin. “There you are! We've been looking for you!”

“Really? Fascinating.” Their voice was dismissive as their gaze searched the surrounding area for purple. Matt crossed his arms.

“Ornery as ever.” he muttered and grabbed their arm. “The civilians want to celebrate, c’mon!” Pidge sighed and followed him, looking back for a glimpse of those glowing baby blue eyes.


End file.
